


you, always you

by bail



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Ziall Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/pseuds/bail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's a bit huffy about no one saying they'd date him in the ElleGirl interview. Niall makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you, always you

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not real. The boys belong to themselves. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> **A/N:** Originally posted [here](http://diagona11y.livejournal.com/4195.html?thread=46435#t46435) at the [Ziall ficathon](http://diagona11y.livejournal.com/4195.html). Thanks to [heyhoolou](http://heyhoolou.livejournal.com) for the look over. The story can also be read at my [fic journal](http://bail.livejournal.com/9733.html) over at livejournal.

Zayn knows he's being ridiculous for acting this way; it's just an interview, after all. There’ve been a dozen of interviews just like the ElleGirl one they've just done. Dozen where they've said something stupid and silly, all just for a laugh or to add fuel to fire in regards to their fans, because honestly, nothing beats throwing in a couple of flirty remarks. Plus, it's fun, and Zayn likes it. Usually.

Still, for some reason, it bothers him that no one picked him this time. That no one would want to date him if they were a girl.

"Zayn, mate," says Louis, "cheer up. Not like any of us said that we wanted to date Hazza either, now did we?"

Zayn looks at Harry, who in return just shrugs lazily and smirks. The reason why no one picked Harry, Zayn thinks, is because most girls already choose him. His eyes continue on to rest on Niall who's been oddly quiet for a couple of minutes, which is quite unlike him. Niall is usually loud, yelling weird things in Irish that none of them really gets, or laughing so loud and hard that he almost snorts at something one of the others have said (more often than not, something _Louis_ has said).

Zayn gets into the van, Liam thighs pressing against his as the rest enters. Louis makes quite the spectacle crawling in, elbows everywhere and feet kicking Zayn's shins even though it's so not necessary because this is a big van. Hazza crawls in next, sitting next to Louis, where they continue whatever conversation they had had earlier. Zayn's not interested. Niall's the last one to enter. There's only one seat left, which is the one opposite from Zayn.

When Niall's finally seated, Zayn looks up and their eyes lock. Niall's usually easy to read; like an open book most days, but Zayn's not sure how to read what he sees right now. Niall looks dazed, tired and morose. Like he's done something he shouldn't. Guilty, Zayn realizes, and wonders what Niall's done now and if he should make Paul call management to fix it.

" _Nialler_ ," says Harry, jabbing his elbow into Niall's side as he tries to get Niall's attention. A beat, and then Niall finally looks away from Zayn. Zayn coughs and looks away, noticing the odd look Liam’s giving him, like he's seen it all, one eyebrow raised as if saying _what's going on between you two?_ Zayn just shrugs, silently saying back, _no fucking clue_.

*

A couple of days later, Zayn gets out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist to find Niall sitting on his bed. He jumps slightly and takes a step back.

"Fuck, mate. What the fuck?" Zayn has no idea how Niall's managed to come into his room, which he was quite certain that he'd locked earlier. True, they usually share keys when in a hotel, but this is his apartment and Zayn is fairly confident that he is the only one with a key. Well, besides Paul, that is. _Oh_.

With his eyes on Niall, Zayn goes over to the dresser and picks up a clean pair of boxers. He looks down, sees black boxers in his hand and figure that these are alright. He's contemplating how to get them on -- should he just drop the towel and pull them on, go back into the bathroom and put them on there or try to get them on while still wearing the towel? -- when Niall speaks.

"I'd pick you in a heartbeat," says Niall, and Zayn forgets all about the boxers in his hands and looks curiously at Niall.

"What?"

"In real life, I'd pick _you_. You know that right?"

Zayn's momentarily confused about what the fuck Niall's going on about, but then he remembers the interview and Niall's weird look after in the car and thinks, oh fuck.

"Right?" he asks, surprised.

"You've gotta know that, yeah? You _know_?" He asks, sounding almost desperate.

Zayn's still a bit confused, because to be honest, he's always thought that Niall'd pick Louis. Or even Liam. But never him. Still, he nods, once, to let Niall know that he's heard him even if he still hasn't processed it in his mind.

Niall gets up from the bed, smiles shyly as he starts to walk towards Zayn.

"Wouldn't even need to be a girl," he says, quietly. Zayn's eyes widen for a split second as he adds this piece of brand new information to the rest of it. Oh god, Niall likes him. Like really likes him.

"Yeah?" he asks, hating how hopeful he sounds. He tries to clear his throat, but only ends up making this weird kind of cough that tickles the back of his throat uncomfortably.

"Yeah," confirms Niall, grinning. Niall's cheeks are red, a slow flush spreading over the cheeks and down the neck and Zayn can't help but wonder how far down the redness goes when he blushes. Niall stops in front of Zayn, so close that Zayn swears he can feel Niall's hot breath caressing his skin. He shivers, goosebumps appearing on his arms. He crosses his arms over his chest, which is naked. Oh fuck, he's still naked. Only wearing a towel.

"Zayn," says Niall, sounding so young and lovely that Zayn's breath hitches in the back of his throat. "Let me show you, yeah? How much I'd pick you?"

It doesn't make much sense to Zayn until he sees Niall fall down to his knees, right there in front of Zayn. Pale fingers reach out; undoing the twist of the towel that Zayn had made to keep it in place. Zayn's hands automatically goes to grab the white towel, but Niall just shakes his head and gently pries Zayn's fingers away.

"Let me," says Niall, sounding so confident that Zayn does as Niall wants and lets go. And then he's standing stark naked in front of Niall who's kneeling in front of him. Zayn's cock twitches, and Niall just smiles as he leans in, grabbing Zayn's cock at the base and pulls, gently, watching intently as Zayn begins to harden. Zayn’s doesn’t think he’s ever been so embarrassed before, but then he looks at Niall who looks back up at him with wide and dark eyes, as if he’s amazed and excited to see Zayn reacting like this.

Zayn’s cock twitches again when Niall twists his wrist and pulls just a tad harder, once, twice, before taking Zayn into his mouth. And oh fuck. Niall's blowing him, licking the head and teasing the vein on the underside of his cock, and Zayn comes so embarrassingly fast that he barely gets a chance to warn Niall.

"I'd pick you too," he says, when he gets his breath back. Niall smiles up at him, still on his knees, still holding onto Zayn's cock. "Always been you for me, Nialler," he confesses, and Niall just grins, ducking his head shyly for a second before finally getting up.

When Niall kisses Zayn, he can taste himself on Niall's tongue. It's weird, and so fucking hot. Niall presses up against him, and Zayn can feel how hard Niall is.

"My turn," he says, hands going under Niall's shirt, lifting it and helps Niall out of his clothes, one item at the time until Niall's just as naked as he is.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** _Zayn's still a little huffy about no one saying they'd date him in the ElleGirl interview. Niall makes it up to him. (Uh, with a blowjob, please.) \o/_


End file.
